


Who Am I - Identity

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Derogatory Language, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, discussion of gender identity, no definitive resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Teddy has doubts about gender. Harry and Draco try to help. written for the drarry discord drabble challenge. The prompt was 'Different',  the word count was 463. The art prompt was 'differen' too, the limitation was using your non-dominant hand.





	Who Am I - Identity

“I’m different,” Teddy said, shoulders sagging. Harry bit his lip, his hand rubbing circles over the young teen’s back. He’d been talking with Teddy for hours, but he felt like they hadn’t gotten anywhere. No matter what Harry said, Teddy didn’t feel any better. Yes, Harry had been different, too, and he’d turned out fine. But that didn’t help Teddy.   
“I don’t even know whether I’m a boy or a girl.”   
“Is that what you’re worried about?” Harry asked, feeling lost. He couldn’t say he could relate. Merlin, he wished Andromeda was home - perhaps she knew how Tonks had dealt with that. Or maybe it didn’t have anything to do with being a metamorphmagus.   
Teddy nodded.   
“I’m a freak.”   
“Edward Remus Lupin!” Draco’s stern voice surprised them both. He’d been quiet throughout the talk, letting Harry take the lead in this emotional conversation with his Godchild.   
“Don’t you ever think of yourself in that way. Take it from me- someone who called others freaks and mudbloods, and worse. You’re different, yes. So what? That doesn’t make you a freak, that just makes you unique! One of a kind- but you’re just as magical and special and normal as Harry is, or I, or the Granger-Weasleys - or anyone. Embrace who you are- and if you are still finding out, embrace that, too. When I was your age I thought I was going to be a Pureblood aristocrat like my dad, and look at me now!”   
He gestured at himself, and the oversized Chudley Cannons t-shirt he was wearing on top of a pair of old bermudas and flip flops. He looked gorgeous and relaxed, and Harry thought he was perfect. Teddy smiled weakly, their hair changing from bright yellow to Draco’s white-blond.   
“What are you now, cousin Draco?”   
“I’m Harry’s husband. And your cousin and caregiver, and I’m a happy and proud family man- but nothing like I imagined back then.”  
“And how do you feel about freaks?”  
“They don’t exist. Period. There’s people who are boring, and people who are less boring, and people you have to watch out for. But freaks? Never met one, never will.”   
Teddy sighed, and it felt like something heavy left the room.   
“I think I believe you. But I-I still need more time to figure out who I am, and who I want to be.”  
“That’s fine, Teddy. You’re only fourteen. You have all the time in the world.”   
Harry smiled gratefully at Draco, feeling they’d finally reached some kind of breakthrough.   
“Feel better, Ted?” He asked. Teddy nodded and got up from the couch to floo their best friend, Victoire. Draco scooted over and nestled himself in the hollow of Harry’s arm.   
“Thanks for that,” Harry said, and kissed him. “You saved the day.”

IDENTITY

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/559823035553546261/559823882849353738/IMG_20190311_214637.jpg)


End file.
